Naruto goes family guy!
by Cohiha
Summary: Scenes and lines from "Family Guy: Untold Story" using "Naruto" characters. RANDOM STORY WITH HIDAN, KAKUZU AND HINATA


**Author: In this, I'm using scenes/lines from "Family Guy: Untold Story" and using characters from "Naruto". **

**Naruto goes family guy!!!**

**[Location: **_**Library**_**]**

"_So_, you think you can make me look like a fool do you? You little bastard. Well guess again." Hidan setting up firecrackers, then lays down candy.

"Oh Konohamaru, there's a piece of marzipan over here for you." *points to candy*

Konohamaru picks up candy and eats it, while Hidan waits for the firecrackers to explode.

"……" *Konohamaru walks away unharmed*

"What the deuce?!" _They didn't explode!_

Hidan groans in frustration and walks to check the firecrackers.

_***BOOM!***_

Next thing he knew, he finds himself sitting on a bed, in a room with paintings of fire.

Hidan looks around and sees a sign that says "Welcome to HELL"

"_Hell?.. _Well that's a bit much don't you think? I mean sure I spent my time planning to take over the school and turning it into a riot, but who hasn't?.. You know really, for Hell this isn't that bad.."

*An old man walks into the room*

"Hi there, I'm Steve Allen."

"Well, Hello." Hidan waves.

*Hidan takes off his shirt* "Alright lets do this."

"AH!"

Hidan suddenly wakes up from unconsciousness with broken boards and books piled up on him.

*Pushes boards and books off of him, gasping and groaning*

"Hidan! We thought we lost you!" Hinata yelled.

*Hidan stands up, ignoring the people around him staring* "I can't believe it, all these years I thought I was living in hell, but it gets so much worse! This is a sign.. Well, from this day forward, Hidan will be a _Good_ Boy!"

_Back in Hell;_

*Hidan puts back on his shirt* "I don't understand, I was only gonna ask him to fix my collar."

**[Location: **_**Cafeteria Kitchen**_**]**

*Hidan opens the oven and takes out brownies, while Kakuzu walks in and sits down at the table*

"Morning, Kakuzu," *Sets down brownies on table* "Beautiful day isn't it? The kind of day that makes you glad to be alive, I made fudge." Hidan said innocently.

"Uhhh, okay." *Kakuzu takes a sip of his soda*

*Hidan pulls a chair next to Kakuzu, then starts massaging his shoulders*

"Wha- uh- What- uhh-.. What- What are you doing?"

"_Whoa_, from the feel of it, working through quite of few years of stress." *Hidan continues to massage Kakuzu* "The thing is, when I died, I caught a glimpse of where I was going, well I did not like it one bit."

"_Wow_, I am so uncomfortable right now.."

"So, I resolved to change my ways, because I know now who I want to be." *Hidan finishes up the massage* "There you are, drink plenty of water…"

*Kakuzu looks at Hidan, confused and scared*

"Hey, Kakuzu…"

"Yeah?"

*Hidan moves towards Kakuzu's ear and whispered* "Thanks for listening." *Walks away*

"Boy, that was more disturbing than that cartoon I saw the other day."

*Hidan, Kakuzu and Hinata sitting at a cafeteria table about to eat*

"So, who would like to say the blessing?" Hidan asked.

*Kakuzu and Hinata looks at each other and then at Hidan*

"No one? Okay." *Hidan's take Kakuzu's and Hinata's hand* "I'll do it. Um, Dear Jashin, we thank you for this food we're about to eat, Uhh, Thank you for this _gorgeous_ day, and thank you for letting me share it with my friends Kakuzu and Hinata," *Hidan looks at them excitingly* "that's _you_ guys. Umm, and a that about covers it, I guess." *Gestures the sign of the Jashin* "Alright, Amen."

*Kakuzu groans*

*Hinata stares*

**[Location: **_**Konoha Town**_**]**

"I feel ridiculous." Kakuzu said angrily.

"Well, I can't very well fit you up here, can I?" *Hidan continues to peddle, while Kakuzu was behind him on a wagon made out of board that was attached to Hidan's bike*

"Where are we going?"

"Well, there is the most absolutely _perfect_ spider web in the bushes by grandma Tsunade's house, and you've just got to see it."

"Oh for god's sake."

"Hey, Kakuzu! Kakuzu."

"What?"

"Knock, knock."

"Oh, come on."

"Knock, knock.."

*Kakuzu signs* "Who's there?"

"Your friend, Hidan, and he's always gonna be there for you."

**[Location: **_**Boys Dorm**_**]**

*Kakuzu comes in to see Hidan and Hinata in the dorm room*

"Hey _Kay_, Hinata and I were about to-"

"Wait, wait, did you just call me 'Kay'?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, _Kay, _Hinata and I were about to head to the movies, care to join?"

"Oh no thanks, I just thought you might be interested in seeing _this_." *Kakuzu holds out something white and stringy* "This is the most absolutely perfectly destroyed spider web."

*Hidan looks at Kakuzu confused and scared* "Wh- Where's the spider?"

"Knock, knock."

"..Who's there?"

"I ATE 'EM!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" *Hidan storms off to get a rolled up newspaper then hit Kakuzu in the face*

"HA! I knew it! I knew you hadn't really changed." Kakuzu smiled.

"Okay! So I was faking being nice.. 'not the worse thing I've ever done."

**[Location: **_**Kakuzu's Dorm Room**_**]**

"Look, I really don't want to go to hell, but I can't fight my nature, I'm just a hateful person." Hidan said, while Kakuzu took out a bottle of beer from under his bed.

"You're not hateful, you just need to control your anger like I do."

"Hmp. You mean by being sober all day.. Well, wait a minute.. Of course that's it! If I'm drunk I'll be calm, and if I be calm I'll be nice, and if I'm nice I won't go to hell! Fix me a highball I'm gonna get good 'n' tight."

"Look, you can't drink, you're on medication, alright? Besides there are better ways to solve your problems." *Kakuzu took a drink and set it down on his nightstand*

*Hidan signed* "I suppose you're right, thanks Kakuzu, I was weak."

"No problem." *Kakuzu left the room to go to the washroom*

*Hidan waited till Kakuzu left, and eyeballed the beer. He took the bottle, and gulped it once* "..Oh my god. You know what it's time for? A SEXY PARTY!" *Hidan ran out of the room with the beer*

**[Location: **_**Cafeteria**_**]**

*Hidan took a sip of beer that was in a soda can at breakfast with Kakuzu and Hinata*

"So, Kakuzu, I- no- what?" Hidan said drunkenly.

"I didn't say anything." Kakuzu said.

"Oh oh, I thought- ehh- I thought you interrup-ted me- DON'T- DON'T interrupt me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as your FACE." *Points at Kakuzu* "Haaaaa haha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hidan weezes.

*Hidan gets up on the cafeteria table* "Hey, everybody, look! I'm gonna do- I'm- I'm gonna do something, that's gonna FREAK you out. I'm gonna jump from this table, to that chair, I'm gonna jump. Are- are you watching? A-a-are you?"

*Kakuzu looked away and shook his head, and Hinata just looked in confusion along with everyone else*

"You're- you're gonna miss it- you're gonna miss it.." *Hidan got in a ready position and jumped off the table onto the chair and tumbled over with a big bang on the floor*

"AH! AH HOA HOA HOA! OHH GOD! OH DUDE! DID YOU SEE IT- THAT! DID YOU GUYS- OHH MAN! LOOK AT THIS GASH- LOOK AT THIS GASH RIGHT UP THE SIDE OF MY LEG! AHHOA! OHH I CUT MYSELF DEEP! OOoh, doesn't hurt though.." *Still laying on the floor*

Kakuzu was wide-eyed at the scene Hidan caused. "Oh okay, Hidan I'll take you to the nurse, Lets go." *Kakuzu grabs Hidan under the shoulders and dragged him out of the cafeteria*

"God, what the- why did you- what the hell- why did you drag- why are we in here?- it rude to the other people.." *Hidan got up and slumped forward*

"You're drunk." Kakuzu pointed his figure to Hidan.

"You're sexy." Hidan pointed back.

"Listen, you have to stop this alright, no more drinking, I'm sorry I ever put it in your head."

"I don't know- I don't even know what your problem is, I never felt better-" Hidan got cut off when he puked all over Kakuzu's sweater vest. "..Okay, _now_ I've never felt better."

**[Location: **_**Konoha Town/Bar**_**]**

*Kakuzu pulled up to a bar on his bike with Hidan sitting on the seat*

"What- What are we doing here?" Hidan said after pushing himself off of Kakuzu's back.

"So, you like being drunk. Fine, I'm gonna get you so drunk, you'll never want to drink again. Come on." *Kakuzu got off the bike and headed into the bar with Hidan following.*

They sat down and asked for martinis.

"Hey, are you guys 18?" The bartender asked.

"The drinking age is 21." Kakuzu said in a low voice, trying to sound older, since they are only 15.

"Oh." They were handed 2 martinis. _Idiot._

"O-okay, uhh, uh, To the black man, thanks for taking it all in stride." *They clinged their glasses together and chugged.*

They were on their second drink, and the olives kept piling.

"'_Cause suicide is painless, it brings our many changes, and I can take on livin' if I pleeeease_." Hidan sang on a high note. "..Was that- was that good?"

*Kakuzu wiped a tear* "Oh god.. Thank you man." *They both gave a high-five*

They had more drinks and now Hidan was playing Pac-Man while Kakuzu watched.

"Get- get the fruit," Kakuzu pointing. "There's more points- get the fruit-"

"I'm not gonna get the fruit." Hidan interrupted.

"Get the fruit-"

"I ca- I can't get the fruit-"

"Get the fruit-"

"I'm not gonna get the fruit-"

"You got to get the fru-"

"I'M NOT GONNA GET THE FRUIT, THERE'S A GHOST RIGHT THERE!" Hidan pointed.

"I can't believe you saved all those." Hidan said, applying to the bag of olives Kakuzu was carrying as they were walking out of the bar.

"Mi- Miss- Miss Anko- you think Miss Anko would like these?" Kakuzu asked.

"_You love Anko_." Hidan pointed.

"Shut up."

"Y- you know what, I'm steering the bike."

"Ooh no I'm fine-"

"No- noooo, no, I'm steering."

"No, I'm fi-n-ne- I'm steerin-" Kakuzu mumbles.

"I'm steering, you're too drunk-"

"I'm okay-" *Kakuzu tries to grab onto the bike*

"Hinata-Pein-Kaku- Kakuzu you're too drunk, I'll ped-dle-"

"I- I- I'm- am- I-... you're right, you steer." *Kakuzu gives up and gets on the seat after Hidan gets on the bike*

Hidan peddles slowly and shaky, then started picking up speed as they were going down a street hill. His steering made the bike swerve. They started going too fast for Hidan to notice where he was steering with his vision unbalanced.

_***CRASH!***_

He hit a trashcan at the corner of the sidewalk, sending them to fly forward, knocking over the trashcan, making a loud noise.

*They sat up and looked around, confused*

Hidan saw a policeman come up from behind them. *Hidan looked back at Kakuzu, and put a finger to his lips*

"_Shhhhh…_"

**[Location: **_**Hidan's Dorm Room**_**]**

_Next day…_

Hidan suddenly woke up in his room with a major hangover. He groaned and put his hand on his forehead and eyes.

He heard someone enter his room.

"Go away." Hidan groaned again.

"A little hung over?" Kakuzu asked.

"I am never going to drink again ever, I mean I may have an occasional 'crim-do-mint', but that's about it."

"Look, Hidan you can't stay in bed all day-" *Kakuzu pulled the blanket off of Hidan and revealed his naked body* "OH GOD, YOU'RE NAKED!" *Kakuzu looked away quickly*

"I am? What happened to my clothes?" *Hidan noticed writing on his stomach* _'PROPERTY OF PEIN'_

*Hidan covered back up* "What the hell did I do last night?!"

The End

**So what do ya think!!!!**

PLZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
